REVAMP: The Life
by LucyLu71958
Summary: Throughout the years, one group was always together. Even as the group grew in size, they still stuck together, as they would forever. Or would they? *My only NaruSaku story, as I was told to add this as warning*


Hi everyone! I'm going to be working on revamps all night (literally) tonight. This right here is the revamp for 'The Life', a story made June of 2013. I will then be moving backwards (randomly) throughout the rest of my stories. I hope you enjoy this one!  
~~~~~LucyLu71958~~~~~

A group walks along a bridge late in the night, just finishing a mission. One, the tallest, stands to the right of the group, laughing into a book with his empty hand shoved into a pocket. At the other end of the group a raven walks, solemn and quiet; however, a small smile is on his lips as he walks, silently peering towards the two next to him. The two were a sight to be seen. A blonde and a pink haired girl, walking and bickering, obviously lost in their own world. They gravitated towards each other, ever closer than the other two boys would get. The man, done with his book, takes to teasing them about their arguing, enjoying the rate at which their faces grow red as he laughs. This is the beginning of a family of bonds.

Friday nights are the meeting place for the group, no matter where they wind up. Cooking, laughing, and joking throughout the night, the quartet have a dance of words that no other group from their age can match. The raven, cooking for them, smiles to himself, reminiscing in the past as he enjoys the present. The pink head and the blonde hold hands, secretly falling deeper into the world of love. Unbeknownst to them, the man, now older, watches them over his book, happy to witness his team grow up. For so many years, they have stayed like this.

It's finally been announced - the annoying blonde of the group, and the pink head with a heart of fire, have finally gotten together. The blonde reveals in utter secrecy that he will be proposing to the girl within the next few months, hopeful for good results. The raven knows he will be successful.

Some months later, the couple has been engaged and a new love is budding. The man, older still, has gotten together with another man - the one with a scar across his nose. The raven and the blonde agree that they will be good for each other. Their Friday night meetings have only grown larger; their family ever growing.

A wedding of two families, pink and yellow coming together to form a lovely duo. Everyone shows up with open arms. A family from the pink side, smiling and tearing up, comes down the isle to sit in front. On the yellow, the group of people who still meet every Friday sit down as well. Friends from their childhood come as well, and soon, it seems as though the alters will burst. They are one, together forever. Everyone cries at the perfection of the day.

The pink haired girl has announced to them on one Friday night that she is with child. The blonde says that they are expecting the baby in seven months, already having been in the pink haired girl's stomach for two months. The blonde had found out early that week. Everyone present is elated, their family growing even larger. Somehow, they know the baby will be beautiful and brought up by the right people. The young couple is surrounded by a mesmerizing glow, too happy to be brought down at all. They're whole life is in a perfect state.

Within the next week, the older couple gets engaged. The raven peers from the kitchen where he is cooking at the two couples, one expecting and the other attached to each other, already planning their wedding. That night, everyone eats, happy to have each other after all the years.

Suddenly, as if the months snuck up on them, the group finds themselves waiting for the new addition to the family. The older couple must leave late in the night, leaving only the raven to sit and hope for the new baby, and the couple, to be okay. Early the next morning, a new life is born. A tired pink haired girl, smiling, shows the raven her baby girl, as the blonde grins next to her. Aiko, they say, is her name. A perfect fit. Pink hair, blue eyes, and a smile set between whiskers to win the world. She is the love child.

Only a few days later than the unexpected arrival, another wedding is to be had. This one is between a perverted man with silver hair and a man with a heart of gold, blemished only by a scar across his cheek. Smaller than the last, the only guests to be found are those of which that meet on Friday nights. When the vows are said, everyone cheers. Another perfect couple has been joined together.

All is seemingly well. The newly weds go on a honey moon to travel to peace, finding new information along the way. The baby girl, not too far off of a week old, is cared for by both mother and father, never left for too long on her own. They both love her very much, and, as she holds onto their fingers with all her might, they realize she loves them too. The raven goes on many missions, working hard for his village. He is happy to see all that is going on around him, his heart only brought up. They no longer had Friday night meetings.

Nurses rush about, attempting to save the life of the fallen. A mission has gone wrong. An ambush of two hundred versus one has occurred, the one man traveling back from his latest spy mission on the new 'Akatsuki' group, already worn out. He may not wake up. Doctors scour for records of a person to call. No one picks up.

The man, strong in will, has woken up to an empty room. His black eyes blink lazily, not letting his thoughts show. The jealousy trickles down out of his brain as a leaky pipe. No matter how hard he tries, the thoughts don't stop. No one had come to visit him. He knew the reasons: one couple was on their honey moon, they couldn't very well come all the way back to the leaf village on such short notice, the other couple had a baby to take care of. Of course they wouldn't be bothered with phone calls; all these thoughts ran through his dead and yet, still, he knew the people he held dear could have tried.

The perfect couples, the perfect baby, the perfect days, the perfect people. Everyone was perfect. Everyone except him. He was never perfect. Through all his years of brothers, families, couples, weddings, and so much more, he was never considered perfect. The thoughts kept coming, swarming him like bees to honey. Where was his perfect match? Where was his perfect wedding? Where was his perfect baby? Where were his friends!? Where did team seven go? The tears came.

The raven sat, jealous and unable to leave these thoughts in his white room, held together physically with bandages. Inside of his mind, he was broken. How could he, the one who had nothing to complain about, bring down his friends, who were happy and in love? Who did he think he was?

Many more days passed. No one came. No one knew. He knew no one would.

That is the story of Sasuke Uchiha, the man who wanted to be anyone other than himself.


End file.
